


【贺红】权力动物 ABO

by Oll



Series: 權力動物 [9]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oll/pseuds/Oll
Summary: 權力動物 09莫律師與賀助理的故事。帶妳們飆車一路飆到動物園，啊不，幼兒園。





	【贺红】权力动物 ABO

**Author's Note:**

> *強A強O  
*先走腎後走心的狗血套路  
*ooc ft. 渣文筆  
*寫作匆忙 魯魚亥豕 歡迎捉蟲  
*來自妳們的老鹹魚 女閑SeeU

莫关山和这次的委托人约好9点30分在酒店顶层的会议室见面。  
9点15分，莫关山有些反常地脱下西装外套，把它挂在衣架上，只穿着衬衣对助理说：“我们走吧，今天的客户很重要。”  
Beta小助理将手里的文件整理好，跟着莫关山走进电梯。  
这桩强奸案，莫关山跟了很久，今天是开庭前最后一次和当事人沟通。

在来之前，莫关山认真读完助理整理好的案情记录，昨晚到达酒店又看了一遍，心里对这件案子已经有了清晰的脉络。目前他对这件案子还不能说胸有成竹，不过就对方提供的证据来说，基本上庭审莫关山不会有太大问题。  
只是小助理心里有一点疑惑的，大抵每个律师的第一条守则就是不要为自己的委托人预设立场。可是这是官方说法，私下里每个律师都很清楚自己的委托人到底有没有罪，做律师时间越越久，就越容易辨别。她不会去说或者去想委托他们这件案子的Alpha到底有没有做过，但是心里却很确定地认为，他们的委托人最起码不无辜。  
又一次和委托人目光相对，小助理脸上职业性面无表情的神色都快绷不住了，Alpha的目光阴冷又锐利，仿佛某种冷血动物一样，那种若有似无的Alpha气息，让即使是身为Beta的小助理都很不舒服。她忍不住悄悄看向莫关山，莫关山还是那副惯常的样子，一脸高深莫测的表情。  
注意到小助理的目光，莫关山转头看了对方一眼，目光沉静。那种平气定神闲的气场，很好安抚了小助理内心的抗拒，也适时为她挡住了Alpha反复打量的尖锐目光，才让这场谈话得以继续。

莫关山心里似乎有了答案，他无意再和面前这位Alpha共处一室，含蓄的结束攀谈，起身送客。  
对方也没有逗留的意思，三个人一起走到会议室门口，Alpha在临走前，深深地看了莫关山一眼，如同看着猎物的猎人。  
小助理烦躁地皱起眉，轻声说：“他一定做过。”  
“不要议论客户，”莫关山冷淡地打断她，“不要把自己当法官。”  
助理也意识到自己刚才那句话很出格，于是很自然地闭嘴不再多说。

*

完成了今天的工作计划，莫关山不想一个人待在房间，就坐在酒店大堂里，看着门外人来人往发着呆。  
贺天在这时和几个人一起穿过门厅，边走边谈笑风生。  
莫关山感觉自己眼皮一跳，心里默念三遍请不要看到我。  
然而莫关山的意念驱逐贺天法好像不太管用，就在他默默祈祷时，贺天正站在门口微笑着目送同行之人上车离开并且仪态端庄地挥手道别。紧接着，就笑吟吟地走近莫关山，心情愉悦地说：“莫律师，昨晚住得还开心吗？”  
莫关山这才头大地后知后觉，他昨晚顺利入住的，正是贺天的酒店。他暗暗下定决心，下次助理给自己订酒店之前，自己一定要好好查查即将入住酒店的详细信息，以免踩雷。  
不过贺天这颗大地雷好像心情很好的样子，哼着小曲不知道从哪变出一枝红玫瑰，放到莫关山面前的圆桌上：“你住821是吧。晚上见。”  
莫关山脸微微一红，盯着桌上的花，心里默念三遍Alpha都不是好东西。

所以当当天晚上，贺天笑着敲开莫关山房间门时，莫关山首先往贺天脸上扔了一个枕头。  
“晚上好宝贝，你看起来需要人给你一个刺激的高潮。”贺天精心准备的开场白也顺便被莫关山的枕头砸回喉咙里了。  
开玩笑，我们贺助理什么大风大浪没见过，弯腰将莫关山拦腰抱起，疾步把莫关山摁到床上。  
贺天轻佻地冲他扬起下巴，吹着口哨看莫关山被困在自己怀里动弹不得的窘样。  
贺天这次来，是真的有公务在身。他很不屑跟踪狂疯狂跟踪某个人那样的恶心行径，但当他频频在异地碰到那个浑身是刺的Omega时，他觉得自己的机会来了。

*

两人毫无理由一发不可收拾地吻作一团，激吻中莫关山去解贺天腰带，掏出他裤裆里的炙热，这般主动让贺天尝得甜头，他兴奋地挑起眉。看着阔别情人握着自己怒涨的阳具含下，柔嫩软舌欢快舔舐，被从未有过的热情包裹，精神层面的愉悦让他忍不住抓着贺天的软发，抵着深喉撞击。  
莫关山被撞得说不出话，他只顾卖力深吞，将自己的欲望最原始地呈递。他啜着巨大的伞端，用舌环绕打圈。手指揉弄贺天两颗饱满的肉囊，用尽方式取悦。  
不知道为什么，莫关山想起了上午见面的Alpha。小助理说得没错，他很清楚那人并不无辜，但是作为一名律师的职业素养让他拼命忍住想要狠狠用拳头招呼对方的冲动。但他非常清楚自己不能表现出来，因为想要保护自己的助理，也因为不想让委托人对自己不屑一顾。托贺天的福，委托人发觉了自己是Omega了。当他在酒店看到贺天时，他觉得自己应该是厌恶的，但其实他心里非常委屈，想要向贺天倾诉。那股倾诉欲这让他心中警铃大作。在他心中，他们的关系似乎是当且仅当是sexpartner，不应太像一对情侣。  
他知道贺天对自己的态度，但他实在很介意贺天之前说过的从不和Omega做爱，这让他变得更加烦躁。  
他烦了一整个黄昏，在贺天将自己抱起来的瞬间，那股烦躁劲变成了情欲，浓烈的情欲简直要把他吞噬。  
这该死的发情期，又来了。

贺天抓着莫关山的头发将对方拉起，他看着Omega湿润的眼睛和双唇，心动不已，忍不住低下头，含住那温软的唇珠，轻轻吸吮着。  
莫关山抬起手，一把环住贺天肩膀，连Omega自己都说不清粗自己这动作究竟是在拒绝，还是要攀附。  
贺天勾了勾嘴角，把莫关山按回床上，扯开莫关山的衬衫。他冲动地吻着Omega柔软的脸颊和脖子，轻易就挑动起莫关山所有的热情，让Omega的身体完全为自己打开。   
贺天疯狂入侵着莫关山隐秘的地带，他将莫关山痛苦中带着欢愉的表情深深印刻在眼底和心中，觉得对方的一切都是那么美味。   
莫关山在情欲攀至顶峰之际，颤抖着贴近Alpha的耳际。Alpha以为对方要对自己说点什么，俯下身子凑近。莫关山毫不犹豫咬了Alpha的腺体。  
高潮时的Omega力气不似平时，Alpha腺体不至于被毁掉，但是突然被袭击还是贺天让吃痛地身体一顿，早已登顶的洪流倾泻而出，莫关山低低笑着：“贺助理，我觉得你好像很有当M的潜质。”  
贺天也不说话，他报复性地整个人趴在莫关山身上，两人均是一身大汗，跟从水里捞出来一般。Alpha浅吻着莫关山的眼睛嘴唇，眼神温柔得像莫关山的嘴唇一样，都是软软的。

*

“起来吃饭。”贺天在莫关山到浴室清理到时候叫了客房服务，服务生推着推车把饭送了进来。  
贺天把推车拖到靠近床边的位置，想要扶起莫关山。  
莫关山清理过后就歪倒在床头，现在依旧维持着歪倒的姿势说道：“我刚刚做玩那么多激烈的‘有氧运动’，我觉得起来这个动作，对我来说难度有点高。”  
贺天笑了，坐到床上把人拉进自己的怀里，喂对方吃饭。莫关山心安理得地享受着贺天的服务。  
用餐完毕，贺天将对方圈在两腿之间，抱在怀里，依偎在一起。  
贺天比莫关山高一点儿，这个姿势让两个人都挺舒适。贺天偶尔问莫关山几个问题，omega懒洋洋地窝在Alpha有一搭没一搭地回话。  
“我想说你很单纯来着。”贺天笑着开口道。  
莫关山懒得理他：“那又怎么样？”  
“其实我一直很欣赏你这种态度。你一直都对你的生理属性说不，并且为了它努力抗争，我觉得你这种精神属性特别吸引我。”贺天亲亲对方侧脸，“最后一个问题。”  
贺天坐了起来，调整姿势和莫关山面对面，正视着莫关山双眼，认真问道，”你愿意和我成结，接受我成为你的Alpha，成为彼此一生的唯一伴侣吗？“  
莫关山毫不回避地看着对方，反问道：“我记得你说从来不和Omega发生关系？“  
“看来我要被打脸了。”贺天坏笑着掐一把莫关山的腰，“如果你一定要一个答案，那我要说，在这之前，我不讨厌你，此时此刻，我挺喜欢你的，未来如何，我们可以一起去找个结局，这个答案合格么？”  
莫关山突然伸手在床上放着的塑胶袋里一阵摸索，掏出一盒药，开始拆包装：“贺助理，口头协议也是有法律效应的。“  
“我信誉良好怎么会反悔？你比我想象中要难搞多了得多。“贺天摸摸莫关山脑袋，端起水杯，“你什么时候买的药？”  
“不要以为只有你会叫客房服务。“莫关山翻个白眼，就着贺天的手喝水，吞下避孕药。  
贺天和莫关山同样清楚，现在Omega律师还不能怀孕，当然莫关山也不想。  
对于莫关山一直倔强地不肯将和自己的关系再做进一步发展的原因，贺天多少有点心知肚明。其实贺天非常心疼对方，但他决定尊重莫关山的决定。  
心理那样强大的Omega，面对任何一个Alpha都毫不畏惧，又怎么能心甘情愿为人下呢？  
贺天没有想到Omega会答应自己的表白，他心里有些窃喜，所以多年以后，每次回忆那一天的情景，贺天都会骄傲地想，那一定是因为自己技术太好了弄得莫关山离不开自己了。当然了，他也只敢在心里想想了，如果他告诉莫关山他的真实想法，那么他可能就要不幸当场去世了。 

TBC


End file.
